His Final Words
by DefiningStars
Summary: The war has finally ended and Pharae is now at peace, but whenever there is peace, disaster is bound to be a part of it. Angst (somewhat). IkexRoy. One-shot.


A sad idea that came to mind that I just had to write down

Honestly I was planning to make this be set during the sengoku era but then I thought "that would fit a 'sengoku basara' theme better..." Lol silly me.

Sorry in advance because this was half-heartedly beta-ed.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my feels and this story obviously.

* * *

"Roy…can't you just do it? Just kill me now so my suffering can come to an end. It's the only thing I ask of you."

Shaking his head, the bloodied Lord gripped his dying comrade's hand firmly. He couldn't bring himself to end the other's life. He refused to let him go. He refused to let him die like this. Especially when he didn't even have the chance to tell him his most deepest secret.

"Roy please. You know I can't go on any-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

Doing as he was told, the mercenary closed his mouth slowly and instead stared up at the young Lord. He knew the other had something to say. And he knew what he was going to say. For the past few months as Ike had been working under Roy as a hired mercenary, he learned many things about him. How he was a very emotional yet clumsy person. How whenever he got angry his face would become all flustered. How when he was nervous or embarrassed his ears would turn red. But most importantly, Ike learned that whenever he'd touch the boy, rather it be a pat on the back or to ruffle his hair, the young Lord would look down to the ground and pick at his thumb's nail. Ike was quick to catch this reoccurring action of his. And eventually he noticed the feelings the boy had for him. At first the mercenary was just going to pay it no heed, but soon he too was swept away by the red head.

At the final battle between the nations that were at war, Ike promised himself that he would do everything and anything to win for his beloved. In the end, his promise came with but a large price. Pherae won, but the Greil mercenaries were about to lose an important member; their leader.

"You're going to live Ike. You're going to live…Lilina will be here soon to heal you. So please, continue living. Continue living for me Ike. D-don't close your eyes. No matter what. Promise me that!" Shutting his eyes tightly, Roy brought the mercenary's hand to his mouth as he tried to calm himself down. The young Lord's body was shaking. Shaking from the intense nervousness of losing someone he loved dearly.

A small chuckle escaped Ike's lips which caused Roy to immediately look at him worriedly. As he opened his eyes, he felt the strong but now oh so weak, hand of the mercenary's cup his cheek. It caused blood to be smothered on the red head's face, but hell, as if he cared. "Don't give me that look Roy. Shouldn't you be celebrating? We won."

"Won!? What are you talking about!? It's true we won, but this victory would be meaningless if the one who won it for us will be dead!" Roy furrowed his brows. Why was Ike taking this so lightly!? Didn't he care if he died or not!?

"I'd become a legacy then. In the hearts of the people in this country and mine. I'd especially become a legacy in your heart too, am I correct?"

Smiling gently, Ike softly rubbed his thumb against Roy's cheek. His actions caused Roy to grit his teeth. Tears were about to flow out, but he knew he must stop them.

"You bastard. You knew didn't you…You knew all along."

"Of course. Your cute antics made it all too obviously milord."

"Then why are you doing THIS to me!? Why are you dying on me!?" Panic filled his visage.

"Because…Don't you understand Roy? What I did was for you. Everything I did was for you. For your happiness. For your country. For your love. I did it because I love you Roy. And I always will."

"So you're dying because you love me!? That makes no sense!"

"Roy. Shhh, calm down. Didn't you say I'm not going to die because Lilina is coming? Plus I'm not dead yet you know."

His tears weren't able to hold up as the mercenary spoke. Roy couldn't stand the fact that Ike was talking as if he had years and years to live. Even he knew Ike wasn't going to last any longer. The amount of blood-loss was overwhelming. It watered the soil and both of the men's clothes. Lilina was way too far to be able to rush over their area even on a pegasus. Roy had only said those words to make himself feel better. To believe in some sort of nonexistent hope.

"Come on. Stop that already. Rather than crying, you should cherish me. Cherish me until the end Roy. Do it."

The pained and pleading expression Ike gave him while saying those words pulled at his heart. Why were the gods so damn cruel!?

With tears running down his face, the young Lord bent down and kissed his mercenary. It smelt like sweat and iron, but that didn't stop him. It was a kiss he had been craving for the past months. A kiss that he was finally able to receive. A kiss that would be one to remember.

Ike returned the kiss with whatever power he had left. It hurt him to think that this would be his last and final farewell to Roy, but he couldn't have asked for more.

Pulling away, the young Lord sat up and moved some blue strands away from the mercenary's forehead. He gave the other a sweet smile, his tears slowing ceasing.

"I love you so much and I thank you for winning this battle for me," Roy spoke in a whisper, although he knew that there would be no response.

* * *

Oh. Ops, sorry I didn't warn you about the ending. But hey, it was pretty obvious!

Reviews would be nice, but fire and flame would be eaten up. Yum.


End file.
